


Cordelia The Cam Girl

by thesupremegrinch



Category: American Horror Story, American Horror Story: Coven
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/F, Masturbation, smut at the end
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-19
Updated: 2020-01-19
Packaged: 2021-02-27 08:00:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,659
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22313686
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thesupremegrinch/pseuds/thesupremegrinch
Summary: Zoe teaches Misty how to use a laptop. Madison shows Misty a certain website. Misty watches and ends up video chatting with the woman from the website, leading to the woman masturbating for her and later telling her that her Supreme, Fiona, is none other than the mom who abandoned her. Misty just has to help her out.Basically Cordelia's a cam girl with a heart of gold.Shoutout to Myrtle for becoming her mother figure.
Relationships: Misty Day/Cordelia Foxx | Cordelia Goode
Kudos: 42





	Cordelia The Cam Girl

Zoe and Misty sat on the Cajun’s bed. “That’s again, Zo. You’re the best.” Zoe had just given Misty her old laptop and spent over an hour teaching Misty how to use it. Zoe smiled, “No problem.” After she left, Madison waltzed in. Misty rolled her eyes, “What are ya doin’ in here?”

The starlet smirked as she sank down beside her on the bed, “I came to see how long it’ll take before you start watching porn.” The thought hadn’t crossed her mind, “Ew! What?!”

Madison looked at her with an even bitchier smirk as she whisked the laptop off her lap and into her own. “I’ll show you, Lez. When I was at that party on Richview, I overheard some guys talking about some skank cam girl that really knows how to press the right buttons on her audience.”

Misty has been openly gay since arriving at the academy, but she hated how derogatory Madison made it seem. “Don’t call me Lez, Hollywood Bitch. I don’t want to watch that shit.”

Pulling up the website, Madison replied, “You’ll thank me later after you give yourself the best orgasms of your life.” Madison gave her a disapproving look up and down, “If you’ve ever even had an orgasm.” Misty let out a humorless laugh, ready for Madison to leave the room already. Madison thumped the laptop down on Misty’s lap, “Here’s Danielle. Now, get your rocks off.” They shared a sneer as Madison left the room, making a show of closing the door behind her.

Misty moved her hand to close the website, but quickly stopped herself when she saw how gorgeous the woman was. The woman, Danielle, was sitting in a bubble bath while flirting with the camera. She was holding her camera in front of her and bubbles were covering her chest, so no nudity was going on yet. She was giving shoutouts to some of the audience members that were asking her to through the comments on the live video.

Misty watched as she proceeded to stand her camera up on something and started washing her body. Moving around and washing bubbles away until her boobs were visible. Misty had expected this to be a typical porn video, but she didn’t have huge fake boobs. They looked perfect and natural. They looked really good.

Someone commented with a request to see Danielle soap her boobs up and play with them. Misty watched with her mouth dropped open as she did so. Other people started requesting to see more to which Danielle giggled seductively and said if enough people requested it, she’d masturbate under the bubbles. She told them it was too soon to give the money shot with a wink. Misty watched as hundreds of requests immediately started popping up on the screen.

Danielle was looking straight into the camera with a seductive pout, “I’ll do it for you.” Her voice dripped with sex. Misty stared at the screen as Danielle pulled her knees up out of the water. Her soapy boobs were still visible, the only thing that couldn’t be seen was her pussy. Danielle slid a hand under the bubbles with a sexy look on her face.

Misty felt herself get soaked as she watched Danielle proceed to masturbate with the hottest moans she’d ever heard, accompanied with the hottest facial expressions. After Danielle came… or faked it, but Misty thought she did a damn good job faking it if she did… Danielle stood up in the bathtub and rinsed the bubbles off while standing under the shower head. Finally exposing the rest of her beautiful body.

She took her time drying off with a towel and took her camera with her as she went into her bedroom and sat down on her bed. Leaning against the headboard, she described how good her fingers had felt inside her and on her clit. She even sat the camera back and spread her legs for her audience. God, she looked mouthwatering. She slipped her fingers down and teased her entrance, “I’m still sensitive. I can pull out another orgasm, if you all want to see it.”

Instant requests were made until Danielle smirked and slid her fingers in. Comments kept popping up that other viewers were leaving about how hot and sexy she was, some of them commenting about how they wanted to fuck her, and how many of them were masturbating to her. Danielle eased her fingers out and rubbed her clit until she finished herself off.

Misty saw some comments asking for one on one sessions. Danielle sat up and Misty listened as she briefly described that viewers could still leave her direct messages for their requests, but it wasn’t a promise that she’d fulfil the requests. Apparently, she had so many she didn’t have time for them all. She went on to say how the first one on one session was free. She reminded everyone about her other website that had a cost to join.

Misty connected that this was how Danielle made her living. Usually she would be put off by something like this, but she had a gnawing feeling in her gut that there was some reason that Danielle didn’t have an option but to do something like this for money. So, when Danielle was getting ready to sign off and telling everyone that she’d have another live stream in two days, she quickly made a username of ‘rosebud34’ and left her first comment, “You’re the most beautiful person I’ve ever seen.”

Danielle was giving shoutouts to some of the viewers and then she smiled into the camera and said, “Thank you, rosebud34. I hope to see more of you.”

\--

Two days later, Misty went onto the live stream. She couldn’t get Danielle out of her head. She was incredibly beautiful, and Misty couldn’t help but feel drawn to her. This live stream progressed from Danielle stripping for the camera to using a dildo and vibrator on herself simultaneously.

As Danielle went about her ritual of mentioning the other website, the one on ones, and giving shoutouts, Misty commented, “You’re stuck in my head. You’re so beautiful.”

That earned a sweet smile and, “Thank you, rosebud34. You’re sweet. I’m sure you’re beautiful too.” Misty felt her heart warm and her panties get wetter at how much sweeter Danielle seemed at the end of her streams.”

After Danielle signed off, Misty laid under her covers and masturbated hard like she did after the other time.

\--

The following evening Misty decided to leave her a message. She was nervous about how to word it. She finally decided to write what she was thinking, ‘I know you have more requests than you can count. I’d love a one on one with you if you have the time. Hopefully you do. -rosebud34.’

As she was looking at other things on the internet, a message notification popped up in the corner. She was excited when she saw it was from Danielle and quickly opened it up. It read, ‘Hey, rosebud34! I’m so glad to hear from you. I’ll try to fit you in. I need to ask a couple of questions first. Don’t worry, nothing too personal. What’s your gender? What age range are you in? Your answers don’t mean I’ll deny you. I just want to know what to expect.”

Misty could understand that, but she also didn’t know if it was a lie. She was half expecting to be turned down with a time-restraint excuse when Danielle found out she was female. Instead, Danielle responded with, “Great. How’s 10:30 tomorrow night?”

“Fantastic. Not to sound weird…I’m excited.”

“That’s not weird, I am too 😉.”

\--

It was almost time for her one on one with Danielle and Misty was nervous. Her palms were sweaty. She knew nothing too crazy would happen because Danielle had explained in her live streams that the first session usually consisted of small talk and flirting. She tried to keep telling herself that. Her body and mind wouldn’t listen. She was more excited and nervous than she remembered being in a long time.

Misty sat at the desk in her room and patiently waited until Danielle tried to connect with her. She took a calming breath and accepted the call. She was now face to face, well through a screen, with the most gorgeous woman she’d ever laid eyes on. Danielle was sitting on the other end in a sexy, pink, soft, lace bra.

Danielle’s initial reaction was, “Wow, you’re really pretty.” Misty felt her cheeks blush as she shyly said, “Thanks, um…. you’re way prettier.” Danielle smiled, “You seem nervous. You can relax. I promise I’m not mean.”

They shared a giggle. “I’m sure you’re not,” Misty said as she tried to calm down. She stared into those big brown eyes and then they got dragged down to her bra-clad chest. She didn’t want to openly ogle her this soon, especially when Danielle could see her, but she couldn’t help it. Her chest looked delicious. Her eyes came back up when she heard Danielle start saying, “I don’t usually do this with women. I have a few times, so this isn’t completely new. Thought I’d let you know.”

Misty wondered if she made her uncomfortable, “Um, I’m sorry for staring at ya. If that’s why ya said that. You can go now if ya want.”

She saw Danielle’s eyes widen for a split second, “No, I was just telling you. You didn’t make me uncomfortable. You can look at me. It’s why I’m wearing this.” She motioned toward her chest. “You seem like a nice girl, rosebud. I’m glad you wanted this.”

“My name’s Misty.”

Danielle smiled, “That’s beautiful. Misty… I like it.”

Misty saw the kindness in her eyes and was able to relax this time. “You’re so nice and beautiful. Shit, I’ve been thinkin’ about ya nonstop since the first time I saw ya.”

Danielle’s demeanor was more flirty, “And when was that?” She raised a teasing eyebrow.

“Two days ago,” she said with ease before joining Danielle with a giggle.

The conversation from there was easier. It was fun and exciting. When Danielle tried to wrap it up, Misty asked, “How does payin’ for the next one work?” She wanted to think that they had connected, but she wasn’t stupid, she knew this was how the other woman made her living and that she was probably this exact same way with everyone else.

“For you the next one’s free. Let me know when.” She winked, “See you on my live stream in two days.”

Misty felt a rush as she closed her laptop. Thinking about Danielle’s show today and their one on one kept her up half the night with arousal and pleasure.

\--

Misty kept watching every time Danielle put on a show for her audience. Leaving comments throughout now. She requested another one on one after. Danielle accepted about an hour later. This time she was in a black mesh bra. Her nipples were visible. “You look great,” Misty said. She refrained from calling her hot or sexy like all the scumbags did.

“Thank you, you do too.”

They flirted like crazy. Danielle’s hand seductively went to her boob, letting her fingers graze her nipple. She grabbed the edge of her bra, pulling it down a little, “Do you want to see it?”

“Yeah.”

She felt her heartrate pick up when Danielle pulled her bra down, exposing her right boob. She pushed her hair behind her shoulder, letting Misty get a good view. Her fingers pinched her nipple. With a seductive look she asked, “Do you want to watch me play with it?”

Misty nodded, saying a rough, “Yeah.” She watched Danielle play with her nipple, getting it nice and hard in the process. Danielle started being rougher with it, tugging at it and rolling it around, with small gasps and sighs of pleasure. Danielle confessed, “I like rougher play on my nipples.”

Misty longed to have her fingers and mouth on that perfect nipple, “I could watch ya all day.”

Danielle bit down on her lip in such a sexy way as she pulled to the other side of her bra, “I’ll get the other out for you.” This side of her bra came down too, the straps of the bra sliding down off her shoulders. She played with this one too. Then, she moved her fingers away from her nipples and pushed her boobs together giving Misty a great view. “They look amazing.”

\--

During her next free one on one, they talked, giggled, and flirted.

Danielle revealed, “Danielle’s not my real name. It’s Cordelia.”

That had caught Misty off guard, “Really? That’s a beautiful name. I’ve never met a Cordelia. A beautiful name for a beautiful woman.”

After a few more minutes of conversing, Cordelia ended up taking her laptop to her bed with her, leaning back against the headboard, and slipping her hand down her panties. It was different from the live streams because this time she was moaning out stuff like, “Fuck Misty, I want your fingers inside me,” and, “Don’t you want to fuck me?”

It left Misty soaked and itching to take care of herself. Cordelia said, “Next time I want you to cum with me. Do you think you can do that?”

Misty felt flustered for a different reason now. Embarrassed, she stuttered, “I-I, uh… I don’t know if I can do that.”

With a post orgasm face, Cordelia provocatively asked, “Not even for me?”

Misty was blushing, “I don’t know if I’d be comfortable with that.”

“Oh, that’s fine. You don’t have to. No pressure.”

\--

The next time, Cordelia didn’t ask for her to take her clothes off or touch herself. Misty was relieved she didn’t push the idea. This time Cordelia ended up completely naked, fingering herself and playing with her clit until she climaxed.

After, they talked for a while, getting to know each other more. Misty heard someone knock on her door, “Shit.” She told Cordelia, “I’ll be back in a second.” She turned her laptop away from the door.

It was Zoe, “Hey, Myrtle told me to remind you about meeting tomorrow morning. We’re getting another new girl and she wants us to make her feel welcomed.”

“Ok. Thanks for the reminder.”

She shut the door and went back to her laptop, “Sorry about that.”

“No worries. Do you live in a dorm or something?”

Misty knew not to tell people she or any other the other girls were witches, she answered, “I live at Miss Robichaux’s Academy for Exceptional Young Ladies.”

Cordelia seemed to freeze. “Miss Robichaux’s?”

“Oh yeah, it’s a boarding school.”

Cordelia seemed to be acting weird, like she knew more about Miss Robichaux’s than the general public. Cordelia looked down before looking back up, “I’m going to go, ok? I need to go take a shower before bed.”

“Sure. See ya later.” She knew that was strange, but she wasn’t going to try to force her to keep talking to her.

\--

Misty still watched her live streams and left positive comments. She requested another one on one for Cordelia to ignore the message. Every few days, Misty sent her another message. She kept watching the live streams and told Cordelia how beautiful she was. After two weeks went of Cordelia giving her the silent treatment, Misty sent her a message asking, ‘What did I do? Why are you ignoring me? If you want me to pay, tell me.’

She had believed that her connection with Cordelia had went beyond what she must experience with her other viewers. Cordelia had given her one on ones for free and disclosed her real name. If it wouldn’t have been for those two things she would’ve thought Cordelia was just playing her.

A few days later, she received a message from Cordelia. ‘You’re Supreme is my bitch mom. It’s not you. Video chat at 10 and I can explain?’

Holy shit, Misty wasn’t even aware Fiona had a daughter. None of the other girls had ever mentioned it, so she didn’t know if any of them knew it. “How did Fiona’s daughter end up doing this,” she quietly asked herself. Fiona was a bitch and borderline evil with a massive ego, but “Why the fuck didn’t she try to prep her daughter to be this powerful bitch witch like her?”

Misty shook her head, realizing that it was weird to talk to herself like this. She messaged back, ‘Talk to you then.’

\--

This time Cordelia was fully dressed for once. “Hey,” Cordelia said in a less than excited voice.

“Hey.”

“I’m guessing she’s never mentioned me.”

“Um… no.” Misty didn’t know what to say, this was kinda awkward.

Cordelia shifted, “Might as well just explain it. Fiona is a bitch. She’s a terrible person and she was a cruel mother. I haven’t seen her since I was thirteen. She wanted to abandon me at Miss Robichaux’s so she could run off to China or wherever the fuck she went to. I fought with her and we screamed at each other the whole drive there and she turned the car around and dumped me at the homeless shelter. Fiona never tried to contact me after that. She wrote me off. She was mean and abusive, so I thought I was better off without her anyway.”

She noticed Cordelia pick up a glass from beside her laptop that looked to be filled with alcohol. She softly asked, “Drinkin’ to cope? Fiona’s a huge bitch to us. I can only imagine bein’ her daughter.”

Cordelia shrugged after a gulp from her glass, “I get drunk almost every night. More so after the lives. Honestly, the only nights I haven’t been getting shitfaced was after I’d talk to you. Then, I almost let Fiona ruin that too by icing you out.” Another gulp.

“Getting wasted that often isn’t healthy.” She kept her voice light. Cordelia needed someone on her side, she needed her. “I don’t want ya to get sick.”

Cordelia took the last gulp out of her glass and Misty saw her bring a bottle of vodka into view and refill her glass. Cordelia sat the bottle down and took another drink, “My life is sick. After being dropped off at the homeless shelter, I met many people who were rather… rough. When I was sixteen, this one guy tried to recruit me to be a prostitute. I turned him down and found a man to keep me up for a while. I left the shelter and went from living with one man to the next after they would get tired of me. I ended up getting food stamps and worked at Walmart long enough to afford this shitty apartment. One of my old friends from the shelter told me she was a cam girl and how much money she was making. I started doing this, quit Walmart, and I’ve been here in this apartment ever since. I’m not a prostitute. I might be close, but at least I don’t have to have sex with random people.”

Listening to her story made Misty unbelievably sad. “That’s awful. I’m sorry ya had to go through that. Well… have to go through this too.”

“Yeahhh,” Cordelia dragged the word out. “I hate Fiona.”

“You and me both.” She wanted to hug Cordelia and soothe her. She deserved a better life. She deserved a real chance. “Why don’t ya let me come get ya? Fiona’s an asshole, but she’s rarely ever here.”

Cordelia’s eyes widened, “No. Sorry Misty but that’s a terrible idea.”

“I’m sure Myrtle would let you move in. She doesn’t take much shit from Fiona.” She paused, “You are a witch, right?”

Cordelia blinked, “Well, yeah. I hardly ever use my powers. They’re not that strong.”

“Cordelia, you’re a witch. This is the place for ya. I’ll stand up for ya if Fiona starts anything. Trust me.”

“I don’t want to be around her.”

“I understand. Do you really want to be a cam girl?”

Cordelia took a gulp of vodka. “No.”

“You don’t have to be. Where are ya? I’ll have my friends come with me to get ya tomorrow.”

It took some convincing, but Cordelia finally agreed and let her know where she was living.

\--

Misty pulled Zoe, Myrtle, Queenie, Nan, and Madison aside the next morning. “Did any of ya know Fiona has a daughter?”

All of them looked shocked. “No,” they all said except Myrtle.

Myrtle disclosed, “When Fiona came back to Miss Robichaux’s for the first time three years ago, she briefly mentioned having a daughter. It was only once. She said something about her refusing to embrace her power, being a pain in the ass, and being a failure. I never prodded, knowing Fiona the poor girl was better off to be far away.”

Misty looked at Madison, “Remember that website ya showed me?”

“You mean that weird porn one?”

Misty felt embarrassed for having the conversation in front of all of them. “Yeah. Danielle’s Fiona’s daughter. Her real name’s Cordelia.”

Queenie said, “Fiona pushed her daughter into porn? What a cunt.”

Misty replied, “She’s not technically in porn.”

“She’s a cam girl,” Madison finished for her.

“Oh, that… has to be awful,” Zoe said.

Misty said, “I’ve been talking to her. I’m supposed to go pick her up and bring her here to live and I want ya girls to go with me.”

They looked surprised.

“You want to move the cam girl in,” Madison asked? “Why?”

“She’s starting to fall in love with her,” Nan said as she read her thoughts.

Misty gave her a look, “Really? Ya have to read my mind?”

Zoe looked at Myrtle, “Can we really just move her in like that?”

“She’s a witch, it’s where she belongs,” Myrtle answered.

\--

Myrtle stayed behind to watch over the other witches as they made the hour trip to the apartment complex where Cordelia lives.

“She lives in a shitty apartment complex,” Madison commented,

Misty looked to the middle row of seats in the van from her place in the front passenger seat, “Shut up. She’s been on her own her whole life.”

Zoe parked and Misty opened her door, “One of ya can get in the front. I’ll sit with her in the back.”

“Dibs bitches,” Madison quickly said.

Misty walked up to the second floor alone and knocked on Cordelia’s door. The door swung opened seconds later and Misty was met face to face with her. “Hey,” Misty said with a smile. Cordelia was so gorgeous in person, even more so than through a screen, and Misty was glad that she was trying to help her better her life.

The butterflies in Misty’s stomach intensified when Cordelia smiled back and said, “Hey. It’s nice to finally meet you in person.” Cordelia pulled her into a small, brief hug. It made Misty’s heart melt, “You too,” she replied.

Cordelia pulled out of the hug and said, “You can come in. I have to go get my stuff.”

“Ok.” Misty followed her in. She took in the small apartment as Cordelia disappeared to what she assumed was the bedroom. It was small but clean. It reminded her vaguely of when she lived in her small shack in the swamp. Small but enough for a person that wasn’t materialistic.

Cordelia called out, “Do you mind carrying one of these for me?”

Misty followed her voice to her bedroom to see that she had two suitcases on the bed. “Not at all.” She walked over and picked one up as Cordelia did the same. She looked down at the bed and Cordelia said, “It’s where most of the magic happens.”

Misty could tell that she felt uneasy and maybe even a little embarrassed about it. “ _Did_ happen,” Misty replied.

They walked outside and went to the van. After putting the suitcases in the trunk, Cordelia disappeared to turn her key in to the landlord. Misty stood outside the van and waited for her. Cordelia came back, “I’m lucky she let me out of my lease. It’s a good thing she likes me. I just hope this works out.”

“It will. For the small chance it doesn’t, I have a shack ya can live in. It’s in the swamp though. Or I’ll help ya afford to stay in a hotel. I’m not gonna let ya be stuck at Miss Robichaux’s if ya can’t stay there.”

“You’re a good person, Misty.”

They got in the back of the van. Misty introduced her to everyone. They all exchanged introductions. Misty warned, “Nan can read minds. Watch what ya think around her.”

Cordelia chuckled and looked at Nan, “Oh no,” she light-heartedly said.

“Hey, I’m not that bad,” Nan said.

“Yes, you are,” Madison replied.

They all chuckled at that.

The drive started with light conversation as they tried to get to know Cordelia. Then, it turned into them grilling her. “Fiona’s your mom, who’s your dad,” Nan asked?

“No idea.”

“How long have you been a cam girl,” Queenie asked.

“A while,” Cordelia thought, “Maybe 8… 9 years.”

Madison turned around from her seat in the front, “No wonder you’re so good at what you do. I heard a bunch of guys raving about you at a party. I introduced Misty to your website.” Madison looked from Cordelia to Misty and back, “You’re welcome. So, do you party? Like getting blackout drunk and banging hot guys? Because I could totally get down with that.”

Cordelia let out a quick chuckle that Misty picked up on as being nervous, “I drink but I’m usually alone.”

Madison looked disappointed like she was expecting a wild, interesting answer. Misty spoke up, “Ya guys, stop interrogatin’ her.”

Queenie said, “She’s going to live with us, we’re just trying to get to know her.”

“It’s enough for now. Lay off with all the questions for a while,” Misty replied. She looked at Cordelia, “Madison, Queenie, and Nan will ask and say almost anything to anyone. Don’t let them scare ya away. That’s just how they are. Except well… Madison can be a mean bitch at times so keep your eye on her.”

Madison said, “Hey, Swamp Rat, let her make her own opinions,” and flipped Misty the bird.

Misty looked from Madison back to Cordelia, “See what I mean? Zoe’s pretty chill.”

Cordelia said, “I noticed she’s the only one not asking me questions.”

Zoe spoke up, “Figured you needed time to adjust. I know I did.”

\--

Zoe parked outside Miss Robichaux’s. They all got out of the van. Misty and Cordelia got her suitcases out of the trunk and they all started toward the front door. Nan, as if reading Cordelia’s mind, said, “Fiona’s not here today.”

Walking inside, they must have caught Myrtle attention with all the noise. Myrtle came to greet them. She stopped in front of Cordelia, “Hello dear, I take it you’re Fiona’s daughter.”

“Hey. Yeah, if you could call me that.”

“I’m Myrtle. I’m a member of the council and I’ve been keeping Miss Robichaux’s on track. God knows Fiona isn’t going to.” She reached out and took Cordelia’s suitcase out of her hand, “It’s nice to meet you dear. I’ll show you to your room. Misty said your name’s Cordelia.”

“Yeah. And thank you but I can carry that. You don’t need to.”

“Don’t be silly. With Fiona as a mother, it’s the least I can do for you.”

Misty followed Myrtle and Cordelia to the room that was now hers. Myrtle and Misty sat her suitcases down in the floor. Myrtle turned to Cordelia and held her arms out for a hug, “May I? I feel like you may need some love.”

“Uh, sure,” Cordelia said. She gave Myrtle a quick hug. The older witch said, “You can come to me for anything. Don’t hesitate. I’ll take care of you as if you were my own daughter.”

Cordelia smiled, “Thank you for being so nice.”

“I’ll let you settle in,” Myrtle said and then she left the room.

\--

Cordelia was shown around Miss Robichaux’s and met the other witches later that day.

\--

The next day, they were all at dinner when Fiona had waltzed into Miss Robichaux’s and into the dining room. She was obviously hungover. Misty could feel Cordelia tense up beside her, so she held her hand under the table. Fiona mixed herself a margarita before turning to look in their direction.

Her eyes quickly zeroed in on Cordelia, recognizing her even through the fog in her brain. “What the living Hell are you doing here in my Academy?” Her voice was cruel during the question. She seemed to get more pissed and she yelled, “THIS IS MY ACADEMY. NOT YOURS. YOU DON’T BELONG HERE. GET OUT.”

Misty felt Cordelia squeeze her hand. Cordelia calmly replied, “I’m surprised you recognize me.”

“GET OUT. YOU’RE WORTHLESS, HOPELESS.”

Myrtle spoke up, “Fiona, she’s not going anywhere. We’re a haven for witches and this is her home as much, if not more, than it is yours. You may be the Supreme, but you’ve turned your back on this coven time and time again and ran it into the ground. She’s more welcome here than you are.”

Fiona ignored the witch as she screamed at Cordelia, “GET OUT. GET OUT.”

Cordelia calmly replied, “No.”

Myrtle said once again, “She’s not going anywhere.”

Fiona huffed, “You’re all hopeless. I’m going out.”

Madison scoffed, “You just came back in. Good riddance.”

Fiona stormed out with her margarita, slamming the front door behind her.

\--

That night Misty was straightening up her room when Cordelia came in. Misty turned toward her, “Oh hey, ya settlin’ in ok?”

“Yeah,” Cordelia sat down on Misty’s bed, “I just came to see what you were doing.”

“Nothing much. Cleanin’ for once in my life.” Misty giggled. She walked over and sat down beside Cordelia, “How do ya like it so far?”

Cordelia gave a nod, “I like it. The girls are all nice or… interesting.” They both giggled, Misty asked, “I’m guessing ya mean Madison, Queenie, and Nan.”

Cordelia admitted, “They’re a little much, but I like them. Zoe too, she helped me unpack. The other girls have been nice so far. Myrtle’s been amazing.”

“We all love Myrtle. Madison, Queenie, and Nan won’t admit it, but they do too.”

They shared a smile. “Madison seems to think I have sex with a different guy every weekend.”

Misty giggled, “She has warped views of everyone. She thinks I’m a dumb hillbilly.”

“She even told me about how she had a threesome with two guys once.”

They both laughed.

Cordelia grabbed Misty’s hand, “I was surprised that I’m not rooming with you.”

“Why?”

Cordelia shrugged, “I don’t know. I just assumed we’d be sleeping in the same bed.”

Misty replied, “We just met. Why would ya think that?”

Cordelia stiffened a bit, “We just met in person. You met me as my cam girl persona.”

Misty turned toward her more. She didn’t want Cordelia to think she was expecting her to give her body to her. “That’s not what this is. Ya don’t have to have sex with me. I don’t expect ya to do stuff like that in exchange for stayin’ here. I care about ya as a person. I want ya to be safe and happy. I do like ya a whole lot, but that’s up to ya.”

Cordelia stared deep into her eyes, “I think you’re seriously the best person I’ve ever met in my life.”

Misty felt herself blush as she smiled, “I can tell ya have a good heart.”

Cordelia smiled in return, “I really like you. You brighten everything up for me.”

Misty squeezed her hand, “Does the mean ya want to be with me?”

“Yes.” Cordelia leaned in, her other hand went to Misty’s jaw, and she kissed her. Misty kissed back immediately, enjoying the passionate kiss for all it’s worth. They abandoned their handhold as they got handsy. Their tongues moved together as they started panting.

Misty pulled her mouth away from Cordelia’s, “We don’t have to do this. Ya can take as long as ya need.”

Cordelia looked her dead in the eye with lust clouding her gaze, “I want you.”

“I want ya too.”

Cordelia bit her lip before a seductive smirk couldn’t be contained anymore. She leaned in and kissed Misty again. They ended up naked and under Misty’s covers. Stimulating each other in all the right places. Their nipples were hard from the work that each other had done on them with fingers and lips. Their necks and chests scattered with hickeys.

Their fingers were currently busy in the wetness that waited for each of them. From inside, along the spot that made each of them sigh with pleasure, to the concentrated bundle of nerves that drew moans out of both of them. They didn’t stop until both of them orgasmed so intensely that they could barely breathe.

After it was said and done and they could use their senses and brains again, Misty pulled her over to cuddle. “I don’t want to ruin this, but what are ya gonna do about your websites and viewers.”

“That night after you told me you were going to come get me, I posted a video on both websites telling them that I was no longer going to be a cam girl. I told them that there would be no more live streams, videos, or one on ones. Many of them were disappointed. Some of them were pissed and angry. They’ll get over it and find someone else to become fixated on.”

Misty cupped her cheek and stroked it with her thumb, “I’m glad ya don’t have to do that anymore. I really really like ya and I’m glad ya ended up here.”

Cordelia smiled, “Me too, Misty.”


End file.
